


Dressing in the Dark

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Caught, M/M, Quickie, Sex, Smut, bj, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Dan’s birthday, and he wants a quickie with Phil while his birthday party is going on in the lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing in the Dark

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Phil groans, leaning back onto his elbows.

“It’s my birthday. You have to do what I want,” Dan whines, climbing on top of Phil on the bed and giving him a peck on the lips. He grabs at the bottom of Phil’s t-shirt and begins pulling it up over Phil’s head.

“Dan!” He tries to push Dan’s hands away. “We have an entire flat of people here celebrating your birthday. This is supposed to be quick!” 

“You’re making us keep the lights off so no one knows we’re in here. The least you can do is let me feel your skin against mine.” Dan pouts, running his hands beneath Phil’s shirt up to his nipples. He rubs his thumb against the left one, and Phil’s gasp lets Dan know that he’s going to get his way. He pulls off Phil’s shirt. 

“They won’t notice anyway. Most of them haven’t even figured out we’re dating, though God knows how that’s eluded them,” Dan assures, moving his hands down to unbutton Phil’s jeans.

As soon as Dan’s hand brushes against Phil’s half-hard cock, Phil passes the point of caring about the people at the party. He works on undoing Dan’s jeans as well, pulling them down to below Dan’s knees. His hand finds Dan’s hardening cock, and he slides his hand over it, while Dan removes his own shirt.

“Suck me,” Dan commands, with a raspiness that doesn’t often come out of Dan’s mouth. Something about his birthday makes him want to be in charge.

Dan kneels in front of Phil, and Phil lowers his mouth onto the head of Dan’s cock, swishing his tongue around the head and causing Dan to dig his nails into Phil’s shoulder.

“Baby, your mouth feels so good.”

Phil plunges deeper onto Dan cock, using his hand to thrust at the bottom each time his mouth rises back to the head. On his stomach, Phil feels precum leaking from his own cock. He’s throbbing, dying for friction, so he uses his free hand to stroke himself. It makes his cock pulse, and without meaning to, he lets out a deep moan, sending a vibration through Dan’s cock. Dan has brace himself with his hand on the bed to keep himself from falling forward.

“Jesus!” Dan shouts. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Mmm.”

“God Phil. I wish I could see you. You know I love watching you touch yourself,” Dan moans.

The throaty tone of Dan’s voice encourages Phil to push Dan’s cock deeper inside his mouth. Dan places a hand at the back of Phil’s head, and when Phil’s mouth reaches the base of his cock, he holds him there for a few seconds longer than Phil would stay there otherwise. Phil lets out a tiny moan, not even from the feeling of wanking himself, but from the experience of giving Dan a blowjob. He loves when Dan uses his hands to command him. He loves to feel the tip of Dan’s cock touching the back of his throat.

Dan lets go of Phil’s head, and Phil bobs back to the top, taking his time there and running the tip of his tongue through Dan’s slit. The salty taste of precum fills his mouth, and Phil drinks it up.

“Fuck Phil, I want you to keep going, but if I don’t stop you now, I won’t be able to stop you until after I’ve come,” Dan explains, pulling Phil lightly by the hair.

Phil’s cock twitches, hearing the word “come” from Dan’s lips. “What do you want to do?” Phil questions, in a high-pitched voice that mocks innocence.  

“Fuck you,” Dan groans through gritted teeth, pushing on Phil’s chest so he’s lying flat on the bed.

He plunges his lips into Phil’s, admiring the new plumpness of them from sucking his dick. Digging his teeth into Phil’s bottom lip, he pulls it into his mouth.

Dan only disconnects himself from Phil’s mouth to mutter, “Lube.” Phil extends an arm back to the bedside table, but he can’t reach. Both of them scoot further back on the bed until the drawer is accessible. Phil pulls out the bottle and hands it to Dan.

“I’m already stretched so don’t worry about that,” Phil says, as he hears the cap of the bottle snap open. 

“When did you manage to do that?” Dan asks, squeezing the lube into his palm and rubbing it over his cock. 

“I snuck to the bathroom for a bit earlier. I figured you’d be wanting to do this tonight, since you’re such an exhibitionist.”

“If I didn’t have lube all over my hands I’d smack you.” Instead, Dan wipes some of the extra lube over Phil’s hole, earning a gasp from Phil. “That’s hot as fuck though.”

Dan slides one finger halfway inside Phil, just as a tease, and Phil wraps his leg around the back of Dan, in an attempt to pull Dan closer to him. Smirking, Dan removes the finger. He lines his cock up with Phil’s hole, pressing it against Phil just hard enough to make Phil tingle, but not hard enough to push inside.

“For fuck’s sake Dan, we don’t have all day,” Phil squeals, and Dan giggles because he knows he’s riled Phil up if he’s swearing.

“Oh yes, you’re whining because we have to finish quickly. I believe you,” Dan taunts.

Phil grabs Dan’s bum and pushes him inside him. As Dan slides inside, Phil clenches his bum, and Dan has to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out.

“You’re so tight. I’m not gonna last very long,” Dan whispers.

“Finally talking like someone who’s having a quickie,” Phil jokes, grabbing the back of Dan’s head and pulling it towards his own to kiss him. 

The new positioning allows Dan’s stomach to slide against Phil’s cock, and he knows that he’ll come quickly as well. He’d been practically there from stroking himself. 

“A little bit lower baby,” Phil moans, and Dan follows the command, angling himself perfectly to brush against Phil’s prostate.

The touch sparks a muscle spasm, and Phil contracts around Dan. “Fuck. Yes. There.”

Dan pushes in and out of Phil, each time returning to that same spot, and Dan has to press his palm against Phil’s mouth to stop him from crying out. Phil digs his fingernails into Dan’s shoulder because he has to do  _something_ to outwardly express the fireworks going off in his head.

Dan fits his head between Phil’s shoulder and head, kissing the skin below Phil’s ear, and he whispers, “Gonna come baby.”

“Want you to,” Phil breathes out.

“And then you’re gonna have to walk around the party for the rest of the night trying to keep my cum from leaking out of you.”

Phil moans, and he begins to feel the pressure building in his groin as well. Something about the word “come” makes him so hot. He follows Dan’s example and buries his lips into Dan’s neck, biting down.

“Fuck,” Dan groans, plunging hard into Phil as he releases into him.

Dan is so deep inside Phil, it makes Phil feel dizzy. He becomes even dizzier when Dan reaches between them to stroke Phil’s cock. He reminds himself to breathe, so he doesn’t pass out as he comes, spewing the warm liquid over both their chests.

“Mmm, I have the best boyfriend,” Dan hums, pecking Phil on the lips. 

Dan stumbles his way to the nightstand to grab a few tissues to clean themselves off, before dressing quickly because they’ve been gone far too long. They reenter the party, noticing that everyone is chatting, seemingly oblivious that their hosts have been absent for a good fifteen minutes. Slipping into a conversation with Jack Howard, they’re pleased with their stealthy fucking.

PJ approaches Jack from behind, out of his view. His eyes dart back and forth between Phil and Dan, and they glance at each other, trying to decipher the message.

“What’s up Peej?” Dan finally asks, and PJ shakes his head at him.

Jack turns around and looks at PJ, then back at Dan and Phil, shouting, “Hang on a second. Did you two switch shirts?”

PJ smacks himself in the forehead with the heel of his palm. Dan and Phil both look down, realizing that Dan is now clothed in Phil’s white t-shirt, while Phil is in Dan’s black one. Everyone in the party turns to stare at the couple. 

“I knew it was a bad idea,” Phil mumbles.

“Yeah but you also were the one who refused to turn the lights on!” Dan argues. He takes a breath, then says, “Well, it wasn’t a surprise party, but you all certainly got a surprise!” His laughter fails to hide his discomfort.

“Ehh,” Jack says, shrugging his shoulders. “Not much of a surprise really.”

The rest of the party nods in agreement, returning to their drinking and chatting.

“It’s because you’re always looking at me like you want to eat me,” Phil leans over to whisper into Dan’s ear. 

Dan smacks Phil on the arm. 


End file.
